Career Day
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to The Proposal Lisa Reid askes Spencer to speak at her high school's Career Day. Nothing can possibly go wrong with something as simple as that, right? JJREID
1. A Sister's Request

_A/n the timeline for this is three years after "The Proposal." Lisa is almost sixteen and a sophmore in high school. William Reid is out of the picture and won't be included in this story._

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta and sounding board, REIDFANATIC_

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**The Question**_

Lisa pushed her math and science text books into her backpack. She sighed as she lifted it to her shoulders. It was going to take her all evening to finish all of the homework the teachers had given them. Lockers slammed around her and the hallway was bustling with kids ready to leave for the day.

She looked into the mirror that hung on the inside of her locker door and watched David in the reflection. He was totally hot. He had light brown hair and the darkest blue eyes she'd ever seen. He'd changed a lot from the little twelve year old boy that used to tease her on the playground. He was about six feet tall and sixteen years old. He had a nice car too. He'd bought an old Camaro from the junk yard, and spent the last year restoring it. He turned around as if feeling her eyes on his back. She shut the locker door and turned to leave, running smack into her best friend Jessica.

"Hey Lee Lee, where's the fire?"

"Don't call me that," she hissed at the blond girl in front of her. She dodged around her friend and took off down the hallway.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Jessica grabbed her arm.

"I don't like that stupid nickname, I'm not a kid anymore."

"You just want to be cool in front of David," her friend deduced. "What's so great about him anyway, he used to tease you and make you cry all the time. Why do you like him now?" Someone shoved into Lisa nearly knocking her to the ground. She stumbled and a hand fell on her arm steadying her.

"Hey Lisa, you okay."

She looked up to see David standing there smiling at her. His eyes did funny things to her stomach and she couldn't speak.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, his hand still on her arm.

"Ah - yeah… ah - thanks."

"No problem, see you around." She stood staring as he walked away with his sniggering friends. Her hands were sweating, and she was sure the entire school could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Hey… Lee Lee… wake up." Jessica said with a knowing smirk.

"What… oh, I'm going to miss my bus. See you later," she said distractedly, hurrying off after David and his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa opened the door to the house and walked into the kitchen. "Mom… where are you?"

"In here Lisa," she answered from the living room. Lisa kicked off her shoes, leaving them near the door. She opened the refrigerator and poured out a glass of milk. There were double chocolate chip cookies in the cookie ja,r and since they were her favorite she took three and put them on a plate.

"Hey mom… what's going on?" She padded into the living room and saw her mother sitting on the couch. Jason Gideon was sitting in the big armchair next to the piano. "Oh… hi Jason," She said going over to where her mother sat and dropping down next to her.

"Lisa Reid… you'll spoil your appetite for dinner." Maggie chided her.

"Oh leave her alone Maggie, she's a growing girl." Gideon said with a smile.

Lisa smiled to herself, Jason was so cool. He and her mom had been going out for about two months. Spencer had been shot by an unsub in Florida three months ago and after he'd been sent back to Quantico, they all spent a lot of time together. Her mom said that Spencer was like a son to Jason and since Lisa had insisted on spending all of her time at the hospital, she'd had no choice but to get to know and to really like Jason Gideon. Her mother thought he was very handsome and sexy. Lisa thought that was gross. Her father had divorced her mother after Spencer got married, and she'd been really lonely for a long time. Lisa was happy she had someone, and Jason was pretty cool.

"How was school today," Gideon asked.

"It was good," she tried not to make eye contact with him. He would know something happened with David. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. It was okay most of the time, but sometimes it was annoying.

"Is that all you can say, it was good." Her mother asked stroking a hand through Lisa's long brown hair.

"No, the teachers gave us a ton of homework and next month is career day. Mama do you think that Spencer would come talk to the kids at school." She addressed this to her mom, but she looked at Jason.

"I don't know if he can honey, you know that he has to go away on short notice." Spencer had fully recovered and was back in the field.

"Can I ask him," Lisa asked still looking at Gideon.

"Sure you can honey just don't be disappointed if he can't come." Her mother admonished.

"I know, I promise I won't make a fuss about it." She unfolded her legs and stood up again.

"I have to go get started on homework or I'll never get it done."

"Okay honey, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer picked up a plate and a wine glass and carried them into the kitchen. The dishwasher door was open and about half full. He put the dishes in the machine and reached under the sink for dishwashing soap. After adding it to the machine, he closed the door and started the cycle. He walked with a barely perceptible limp. The physical therapist had cleared him to go back to work just a week ago.

He padded barefoot into the living room, where JJ sat on the couch with the television on the news. He sat next to her and rubbed her baby belly. The baby was due in a month and JJ was exhausted. They had spent the last month at home together after Hotch ordered her onto maternity leave at seven months. The pregnancy had been textbook perfect, but Spencer didn't want her exposed to flying and the stress of the job at the end, so he talked Hotch and Gideon into ganging up on her.

"Hey baby…" He leaned over and kissed her softly. She snuggled into his arms and sighed. "I'm so tired, I just want it to be over."

"I know… four more weeks," he reminded he,r earning himself a glare before her face softened and she kissed him again. Then she sat up and pushed herself awkwardly to her feet. "Honey what do you need," he asked anxiously.

"The bathroom," was all she said and she waddled off down the hallway.

His phone rang and he smiled at the caller id. "Hey sis… what's up."

"_Hi Spencer, how are you?"_

"I'm fine and before you ask for the thousandth time, the leg is doing great."

"_I wasn't going to ask, I was going to ask how JJ and the baby are."_

"Oh… well they're okay, she just wants it to be over."

"_Yeah... she looks pretty uncomfortable."_

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call... little sister."

"_Can't I just call to talk?"_

"No… not on a school night."

"_Okay… Mr. Profiler… I wanted to ask you if you could come to my school and talk for career day."_

Of all the things he expected her to ask, this wasn't one of them.

"_Hey Spencer, are you still there?"_

"Yeah… um don't you think your mom would be a better choice?"

"_I want you to come... please Spencer?"_

What was it about Lisa and JJ that they could get him to do what they wanted?

"Okay... I'll come speak if we're in town okay?"

"_Okay, thanks big brother."_

JJ came out of the bathroom while they were talking and joined him back on the couch. He spoke to Lisa for awhile and then he hung up.

"How's Lisa," JJ asked cuddling back up to Spencer.

"She's good, she wants me to speak at her school for career day."

She grinned up at him and asked, "Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah… I let her charm me into it. I have no will power when it comes to pretty girls or little sisters."

Her grin widened. "Don't complain… just go with it."


	2. Breakfast, Boys and Business Suits

_A/n many thanks to all who've taken the time to read and review the first chapter. Thanks again to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC._

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_**Breakfast, Boys, and Business Suits**_

Lisa tied her hair back in a gold ribbon and tucked in the white blouse she wore with a pair of brand new blue jeans. It was Friday and career day. Spencer had promised her that he would be there and so far he hadn't called to say there was a case, so he should be showing up to her school at eleven o'clock.

Her teacher in Social Studies was Mrs. Carmichael and she was pretty impressed to know that a real profiler would be coming to speak to the class. The other kids that weren't in her circle of friends and who didn't know Spencer didn't believe her when the teacher told them he was coming in to speak to them. She couldn't wait for him to walk into the classroom so that the other kids would stop teasing her about him.

She grabbed her book bag and put her cell phone in the inner pocket of the bag. She went out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Maggie Reid was making pancakes and listening to the classical music station. Lisa always teased her mom about loving Bach, Schubert and Mozart, but in reality Lisa liked the music too.

"Hey mom, how come you got the boring music on?" She slid into a chair at the table and jabbed her fork into a couple of pancakes.

"I listen to this to irritate you, sweetheart."

"Very funny mom; how was your date with Jason last night?" She poured raspberry syrup all over the pancakes, and pretended not to notice the look on her mother's face.

"It was nice and that's all you need to know my beauty."

Lisa stuck out her tongue at Maggie and was rewarded with a giggle. She sometimes wished that her dad was still there and that things were like they had been before Brian had died. Today wasn't a day to think about how much she hated her dad, today was a day to have fun and spend more time with Spencer.

"Mom… do you think Spencer will let me baby-sit the new baby after it's born?"

"I don't know honey. You will have to ask him." Maggie started on her own stack of pancakes, with maple syrup and lots of butter.

Lisa put down her fork and stared thoughtfully at her glass of apple juice. "I think he will. I have lots of experience with the neighbor kids and he wouldn't have to pay me as much as a stranger."

"Lisa Reid, are you telling me you'd make your brother pay you to baby-sit?"

"Well yeah… just cause he's my brother doesn't mean he gets free labor, besides I have to save for college somehow." She stuffed another forkful of pancakes into her mouth, smearing the syrup over her mouth.

"Here, wipe your face." Her mother handed her a napkin. "You really are a true mercenary my dear. I think you'll make a fortune for yourself before you're thirty."

"Do you think so Mom?" Lisa asked wide eyed.

"Oh honey… you always give me a good laugh, now get out of here. You'll miss your bus. Tell Spencer I said hello."

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure that Spencer tells Gideon hello for you."

"Ha, ha… get out of here already." Maggie laughed as her daughter grabbed her bag and ran out the door to the bus. As she watched the teen run for the bus, she thanked God that her daughter was dealing so well with the loss of her father from her life. She had Spencer to thank for a lot of her daughter's recovery from the divorce; he was an expert at dealing with the trauma of William Reid's abandonment. Gideon helped too; Lisa loved him like a father. She was yanked out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She looked at the clock and heaved a sigh; it was time to go back to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled at the dark blue tie with white pinstripes. It didn't look right somehow. In fact… the whole suit was wrong. He ran his long fingers over the collar of the dark blue suit jacket and sighed. This was terrible; he looked like an accountant, or an investment banker, or worse a secret service agent. He sighed again and then jumped when a low whistle sounded behind him.

"What's with all the finery, stud?" His wife's voice said.

He looked at her in the mirror. Her eyes were dancing like stars and she was looking at him with keen interest and something else…

"Don't look at me like that," he said a little too loudly, his face beginning to go pink.

"You look good enough to eat," she said ignoring the look of horror that came into his eyes, or the way his face turned crimson.

"I look ridiculous; Morgan is going to laugh his ass off."

"Who cares about Morgan? If you don't like the suit, why did you put it on? You're not going to a wedding you know." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle, her baby belly pressing into his back.

"I have to look professional." He insisted, and frowned when she began to laugh.

"Honey professional is one thing, resemblance to an undertaker is quite another."

"It's not that bad," he insisted, tugging at the tie again.

"I didn't say it was you're the one complaining about it. If you don't like it, put on your usual work clothes. You'll look great either way. Anyway this is a classroom full of teenagers, not the United Nations."

He didn't reply because she was right, damn it when did she get to be such a great profiler?

"You're right," he agreed. He pulled away from her and left the bathroom for their bedroom with JJ on his heels. He took off the jacket and kicked off his shoes. The pants came next, and JJ began to hum at burlesque bump and grind under her breath.

"Don't start," he whined flushing deep red again.

"I can't help it; you're a damn sexy man, Supervisory Special Agent Dr Reid." She said coyly. One hand fiddled with her ponytail and that look was back in her eyes.

"JJ, you're due to give birth," he looked at his watch dramatically, "two days ago, you can't possibly be interested in…"

"I'm not, can't a girl just look and remember fondly back to the days before her husband got her knocked up and miserable."

"Excuse me, but I believe it takes two to tango," he held up two fingers while his free hand pulled his dark brown cords out of the closet.

She opened her mouth to reply and the phone next to the bed rang. She shuffled over to grab it and grinned at Spencer trying to put his pants on without falling over.

"Reid residence," she answered brightly. Penelope was going to love this when she called later for their daily gossip session.

"_Hi JJ, can I talk to Spencer," _Lisa's voice was a little crackly. JJ looked at her watch and wondered why the teen wasn't on the bus to school.

"Hey Lisa, shouldn't you be going to school."

"_I am this is my cell."_

"Oh right, well just a minute, Spencer is a bit indisposed at the moment." She laughed again when he hopped around trying to put a shoe on.

"_Give me the phone," _he hissed between his teeth. She gave it to him, kissed his cheek and waddled out of the room for some breakfast.

"Hi Lisa, what's up? Did the career day get cancelled?"

"_You wish, but no big brother, I'm sorry to disappoint you." _

"I'm not disappointed."

"_Right, anyway are you sure you can come today? You guys don't have any cases right?"_

_(Not unless one drops out of the sky and saves my ass from getting up in front of a bunch of fifteen and sixteen year old kids.)_

"No we don't have any cases, I'll be there at eleven o'clock like I promised; now get off the phone and get to school."

"_For your information, I'm on the bus right now. Why do you have to sound like my mom?"_

"Because education is important, and I don't sound like your mom!"

"_I know… I know… geez!."_

"See you later Lisa."

"_Okay, bye Spencer."_

He put the phone down and sighed, it was going to be a very long day.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The bus arrived at Andrew Jackson High School, twenty minutes before Lisa's first class. She had biology first and that was her favorite class after English literature. She exited the yellow vehicle and ran straight into her best friend Jessica.

"Hey watch where you're going girl." She said rubbing her arm where they collided.

"Oh sorry, I'm so excited for today, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lisa said anxiously.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." Lisa and pointed in the direction of the main doors to the school. "Hey… there's David. Why don't you go say hi?"

Lisa flushed scarlet and pushed her friends hand down to her side. "Stop pointing at him, he'll see you."

"Oh quit being so shy, you're driving me crazy. Everybody knows that you like him, so why don't you go talk to him?"

"Leave me alone, I'll talk to him when I want to." Lisa said her face still red. She walked faster toward the building, hoping that David wouldn't see her face. Why couldn't she stop blushing at the most inconvenient times?

"No… If I leave it up to you, you'll never get anywhere with him, besides I was there the last time he bumped into you and I can tell he likes you." Jessica chided her friend, walking fast to keep up with Lisa's long legs. "I don't understand you, you're totally hot and you're smart." Jessica explained to her.

"I'm not hot and guys don't like smart girls, or tall ones." Lisa said, keeping her head turned away from David as she passed him and his friends.

"Hey Lisa," she heard him say. He was smiling at her and her heart began to race. She could only say "Ah - hi." Then she dashed away into the school with Jessica hot on her heels. David told his laughing friends to shut up as he watched her go into the building. He'd been trying to talk to her for a month and she never said more then a few words to him, how was he going to change that?

"Lee-lee, hey… Lee-lee." Jessica called after her as she ran into the school and down the hallway to the lockers.

"Lisa Reid, what is wrong with you." She demanded, very out of breath.

"I told you to leave it alone!" Lisa said still very red in the face. She slammed her locker open and glared at her friend.

Jessica glared back, but then she decided it wasn't worth the fight. "Okay, I didn't mean to embarrass you, but if you don't make your move, someone else will, someone like Sheryl James."

Lisa frowned and tossed her book bag into the locker. "She's a total bitch. He wouldn't like someone like that, would he?"

"Lisa, for someone so smart, you're pretty stupid. Sheryl flirts with all the good looking guys. They all like her."

"Do you really think that he'd ask her out?"

"Yeah, so you better hurry up before she gets her hooks into him."

"Okay, but you gotta promise to let me do this my way."

"Al right, but if you don't do anything, I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Jessica said slamming her locker shut and spinning the dial on the combination lock.

"Don't worry I will." Lisa said faintly. This was just great! She didn't know what to say to David, maybe Spencer could help her. She would ask him after Career Day.

She headed off down the hall weaving around two boys and a couple of girls. She turned the corner and went up the stairs. At the first landing, Hank Dugdale and two of his gorilla-like friends were standing with their backs against the wall. Henry or Hank as the kids called him was six two and muscle-bound. He had dirty blond hair and muddy brown eyes. His nose looked like it had been broken at least twice and his hands were the biggest she had ever seen. He was her age, but he looked a lot older.

She was brought up short by the sight of them and as her heart began to pound, Hank said, "Hey there beautiful!"

His friends pushed away from the wall and took up position around her.

"Get lost creep!" She said, trying to sound more confident and un-afraid than she felt.

"Now… that's no way to talk, why don't you let me take you out this weekend? I can show you how to talk to me." He ran a finger down her bare arm.

"Get your hands off her?" David's furious voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Or what Randall... are you going to take on all of us?" Hank smirked; Lisa whirled around and saw three of David's friends join him from around the corner.

"No, but we're four against three, you want to take those odds." David crossed his arms over his chest and gave Hank a dirty look.

"Come here Lisa," David said. She pushed through the gorillas and ran down to David. He put an arm around her, and she was too relieved to be embarrassed at the embrace.

"Don't even think about touching her again, do you understand me?" David sneered at Hank.

"Your friends won't always be around Randall." Hank shot back with a little less bravado.

"That's true… but if you don't back off and any of us gets hurt you'll have the FBI on your ass so fast you won't know what hit you." David turned and walked away still holding on to Lisa. His friends followed them all the way to her first class.

"You okay?" He asked, concern entering his eyes for the first time since the confrontation with Hank.

"Yeah, thanks David."

"I really like you Lisa and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." His arm was still around her shoulder and it tightened as he spoke.

"I like you too David." She found herself able to look him in the eye for the first time.

"I… If you don't hate guys now, would you like to go a baseball game with me on Saturday?"

"Sure, I suppose not all guys are bad." She said cheekily and he grinned at her making her blush again. She pulled away from his arm and dug a pencil and piece of paper out of her bag. She wrote down her cell number and gave it to him.

"Call me." She said and she walked away to her classroom door.


	3. Dr Reid Goes Back To High School

_A/n thanks again to all who've read and reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CM, only my own characters. Also it has been a very long time since I was in high school, so please forgive an inaccuracies in teenage behavior._

**Dr Reid goes back to High School **

Spencer entered the bull pen at Quantico, dressed in his usual attire and feeling much more at ease with himself. He dropped his messenger bag on his desk and went to the break room for some heavily sugared coffee.

"Hey Reid, you ready to go back to high school?" Morgan asked, entering the room and opening the small refrigerator. He took carton of milk out and poured a little into his own coffee mug. He dropped in just one teaspoon of sugar and stirred it up while watching Reid grimace over his greeting.

"I don't know how I let myself get talked into doing this." He said with a shudder. They headed back to the bull pen. Emily looked up and smiled at them. "Hey Reid, isn't this Career Day?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta leave to go over there in an hour, but I wanted to get some paperwork done first."

"No… what you wanted to do is hide out here and hope we get a case." Morgan corrected him, ignoring the other man's look of death.

Emily smirked and Reid murdered her with a look. She laughed and agreed with Morgan. "He's right, you are hiding. I don't think we'll get a case in the next hour anyway. Agent Green isn't quite as efficient as your wife in organizing our lives. It's driving Hotch crazy."

Reid had to snort over that remark. Emily was right, Hotch was a little annoyed by Agent Green's haphazard way of doing things. Reid privately pitied the young agent; he knew what it was like to be the new kid on the block.

"How's Penelope these days?" Spencer asked, looking sideways at Morgan through the bangs that perpetually fell into his eyes.

"She's tired, Damian keeps us both up at night, but she refuses to let me help her with him. She says she is perfectly capable of keeping her other "babies" up and running on slightly diminished brain power. She tells me that I need all of my sleep to keep up with the crazies we chase. I'm not sure whether to be insulted by that or not."

Emily opened her mouth, and then shut it with a snap when Morgan looked at her.

"He's only six months old Derek, give it a few months and he'll start sleeping through the night." Reid lectured and got a glare from Morgan for his pains.

"Right, well I seem to recall that your wife is due to pop at any minute. I don't think you are going to be so cool, calm, and collected when she does. In fact, I got fifty bucks that says you faint. "

"I'll take that bet," Emily said promptly.

"Ha, ha you two make me laugh my ass off," Reid said sarcastically. "If you two are through, I'd like to get some work done."

"We're through, but only for now," Morgan said, ruffling the younger man's hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Reid was in his SUV, and on his way to his sister's high school in DC. It was ridiculous. He was the last person to agree to get up in front of a bunch of teenagers and talk about his job. He didn't even have any visual aids. He had collected some old case files to take, and then JJ reminded him with a smile that crime scene photos wouldn't go over big with the teacher.

As he drove he tried to anticipate the questions the kids might ask. Surely they wouldn't ask anything too difficult to answer. In fact they would probably be bored by the whole thing, and when it came time for questions he would be left standing there with nothing to say while the silence stretched out like a tight rope. Okay, so maybe that was just a tad overdramatic, but he could see it in his head and he didn't like the scary pictures he was getting in his brain.

He should've talked Gideon into coming with him, and then he could let the older agent talk to the kids. He was good at that. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. Lisa would've been upset and disappointed. When had he become so wrapped around his little sister's finger? He realized that he was three blocks from the school. His hands began to sweat and get slippery on the steering wheel.

_Come on Spencer, it's not the inquisition, or the firing squad. It's just kids, stop freaking out! _

The truth was that he'd rather face a violent offender pointing a loaded gun at his head, than a classroom full of kids. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his truck. He stood looking at the building, and suddenly remembered every beating, every time someone locked him in a locker, or flushed his head in one of the boys' bathroom's toilets. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and straightened his tie. He was going to go in there and do this for Lisa. He reminded himself that he wasn't a ten year old kid anymore, he could handle this.

He locked the car and turned to head into the building. He opened the main doors and sighed with relief when he wasn't immediately hit with the fear he'd always experienced when entering his high school. No one here would hurt him and if they tried, they'd become a guest of the Federal Pen. He turned left as Lisa had told him and walked halfway down a long hallway filled with lockers painted a dark blue. He saw to his left the doors to the office. The hallways were decorated with colorful signs welcoming the adults in for Career Day. He noticed other adults looking as out of place as he felt and his hands finally stopped shaking.

A short dark haired woman smiled up at him when he entered the room. "Can I help you?" She said pleasantly.

"Ah… Yes, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm here for Career Day." He managed to say without blushing or stuttering, well not too much anyway.

"Oh yes Dr. Reid, we're expecting you. Why don't you sit down over there? One of the counselors will be in soon to show you to the classroom you will be talking to today." She gestured to a chair at the back of the room. There was another man sitting by the only other unoccupied chair. He did look like an investment banker, and a rush of relief overtook Reid that his job was more interesting than numbers. Not that he didn't like math, but high school kids were going to chew this poor man up and spit him out!

His butt just hit the chair when two women walked in the office. One was older and blond. She spoke briefly with the secretary and then came over to Reid.

"Agent Reid, or do you prefer Dr. Reid?" She asked holding out a hand to him. He took it and shook it. "I don't have a preference." He replied smiling weakly at her.

"Okay, Dr. Reid it is. I'm Dr. Shelly Taylor. I'm one of the guidance counselors here at the school. I'll take you up to Lisa's class. She's been looking forward to this for weeks. I'm glad your schedule allowed you to come." Reid followed her out the door. The other man and his counselor followed them and they turned the opposite direction. The other man smiled weakly at Reid, and then they were gone around the corner.

"Dr. Reid…"

"What… oh sorry I was just thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean it was a good idea for you to have this event it's just that…" Great, now he had offended her.

To his surprise she smiled widely at him. "Don't worry Dr. Reid, they won't bite, I promise."

He didn't believe her, but he smiled back at her anyway. It was the longest walk he'd ever been on, but he didn't want it to end. They finally got to the classroom door and Dr. Taylor grinned at him and said. "Here we are." She opened the door and he stepped in behind her, his brain once again asking him what the hell he was thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica nudged Lisa's arm when the door to the classroom opened and Dr. Taylor entered the room. She watched Spencer walk in behind the doctor and stand to one side. He looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Girl, you're brother is hot!" Jessica whispered over the rest of the chatter that had erupted in the room when the door opened.

"You say that every time you see him." Lisa whispered back. She noticed the teacher was looking at her and she jerked her head at Jessica. "Shut up!" She hissed at her friend.

Jessica grinned and turned back to stare at the delectable Dr. Reid. Mrs. Carmichael shushed the class and Dr. Taylor said.

"Boys and girls, as you know today is Career Day and we have a profiler from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." She turned to Dr. Reid and gestured him forward. He walked up to her looking extremely nervous at the sight of all of these kids.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He is -"

"That's some title, is that what they call all the nerds in the FBI." A student called from the back, most of the other kids laughed.

"Henry Dugdale, be quiet and show some respect for once in your life." Mrs. Carmichael said, staring down the dirty blond headed boy in the last row of seats.

Hank smirked sullenly at the teacher while his friends laughed. Lisa was glaring at him and Jessica kicked her. "Stop looking at him like that!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Dr. Reid is a profiler for the FBI. He's helped catch some of the worst serial killers, pedophiles and rapists in the country. He's also helped catch arsonists, and serial snipers. Yes, he is a genius with three PhDs which is why his title includes doctor. He is Lisa Reid's older brother and we have her to thank that he is here today." Dr. Taylor explained.

Lisa felt her face go red when the rest of the class looked around at her. Most of them were murmuring to each other and pointing, some were openly laughing at her. Jessica was beaming in her direction, and when Lisa looked up at Spencer, he smiled at her.

"Dr. Reid will tell us a bit about what he does at the BAU, and then we'll take a few minutes for you to ask questions. Please pay attention so that you can ask intelligent questions." Dr. Taylor concluded, emphasizing "intelligent" with gritted teeth.

Lisa thought that was asking a lot from her fellow students, she only hoped Hank would keep his big mouth shut. She noticed he and his buddies were whispering to each other. Spencer either didn't notice or he chose to ignore the boys.

"Be quiet boys… or you 'll all be joining me in Dr. Anderson's office!" Dr. Taylor warned sternly, her eyes boring into Hank and his group.

She turned to look at Mrs. Carmichael. "I think that's all the introduction Dr. Reid needs. I'll leave you to it then. She shot more daggers with her eyes at Henry Dugdale and his gang, and then she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid had expected to feel more frightened upon entering the classroom with his escort, but surprisingly the bad memories he thought would surface, stayed buried. He realized as he looked around, that he was no longer a child that could be bullied. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed the death grip on his messenger bag. He leaned down to put it next to the teacher's desk.

He listened to the introduction the counselor made, and upon looking around the classroom, found Lisa looking anxiously at him. She was clearly embarrassed by the attention she was getting, so he tried to make her feel better. He was amazed to feel nothing when the Henry kid called him names. The kid was just a bully after all, and Reid had known so much worse.

"Dr. Reid, would you like to begin by telling us how you got into the BAU?" Mrs. Carmichael asked, with an encouraging smile.

So he told them about working on his third PhD, and attending a lecture given by Gideon at Georgetown University.

"Agent Gideon said that I asked so many astute questions that his curiosity was peaked. He had to talk to me, and that's how it all started. Now it isn't normal for a nineteen year old kid to be courted by the BAU, but Gideon said he thought I had the necessary talent to make a good profiler. I always wanted to catch the bad guys and here I am."

"The BAU has twenty six members. We work in teams of six or seven, and we get called to all kinds of crime scenes to figure out how and why the unsub picks a particular victim."

A small red headed girl in the front row raised a hesitant hand. She was blushing furiously, and stammered out when he acknowledged her, "What's an unsub?"

"An unsub, or unknown subject is the person that kills or rapes or sets fires. We call him or her that because they are unknown to us when we are called to the case." Reid replied.

He went on to explain the techniques and specialties the team employed, including their tech goddess Penelope Garcia. He got the attention of several people in the room that had been ignoring him, and talking to each other, when he mentioned Garcia.

"So you can go into a room and look at the body and know who did it just because of how they kill someone or how they tear up a room." This was asked by a plump brown haired boy in the third row.

"Yeah, we have lots of things to help us like precedence and interviews with known serial killers that are in custody." Reid said.

"Does anyone have any more questions for Dr. Reid?" Mrs. Carmichael asked when he finished his speech.

A pretty black haired girl raised her hand and asked. "Are all the profilers as cute as you?"

The rest of the girls in the class erupted into giggles. Reid felt his face beginning to go red. He began to reply, but was cut off by another girl asking without raising her hand. "Are you married?"

_Was he married, hello didn't they see the wedding band on his finger? _

Another girl said. "Dr Reid can we come out to Quantico and see where you work?" More questions like this were flying around the room, and most of the girls were giggling, and laughing, and eyeing Reid with open interest.

He was unable to respond to any of it, his face crimson. Then a male voice from the back hollered over the girls. "I don't believe it." Hank Dugdale said, scoffing at Reid's speech. "You can't just walk into a room and tell what someone is thinking or what they are all about. It's all just a bunch of bull shit!"

Some of the other boys nodded their heads and a lively argument broke out. "Children…be quiet and listen to your guest, or you will be visiting Dr. Anderson's office is that clear!" Most of the kids shut up after that, but Hank continued to challenge Reid.

Mrs. Carmichael was about to send him to see the Principal when Reid, recovered from his earlier fluster, said, "No, don't do that, I can show the kids what I mean, if they want to see."

He waited till all the kids were silent and he carefully watched Hank as well, not that he needed to study him. He knew bullies and that was exactly what Henry was.

"Mr. Dugdale, this morning you beat up and took this young man's lunch money." He gestured to the dark haired boy in the fourth row that kept his head down and wouldn't look at anyone, but Reid had seen the bruise forming under his eye and his furtive scared glances in Hank's direction.

"You surround yourself with kids that are bullies like you because it makes you feel powerful. Your own father has been beating you since you were a small child. Your mother ignores the abuse and your pain because he hits her too. You hate your father, but you love your mother even though she lets it go on. Your father is an alcoholic that can't hold a job and your mother doesn't leave the house…" He trailed off when he realized that everyone including the teacher was looking at him as though he'd grown another head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carmichael; I guess I got carried away." The students began to talk amongst themselves, and Hank was glaring at him with so much hatred that Reid decided to inform Gideon about this young man. Maybe a call to child protective services was in order as well.

It took the teacher some time to quiet the class, and Reid noticed that Lisa was watching him intently. He was about to apologize for his bluntness, when the fire alarm began to blare through the room. He grabbed his bag and followed the teacher out into the hallway where other classes were spilling out of their rooms. He didn't know whether to laugh, or be concerned at the apparent nonchalance of the kids as they made their way out into the sunny parking lot.

He started a little when a hand touched his arm. He looked around to see Lisa walking beside him. She smiled at him.

"Hey peanut!" He said, and laughed when she flushed red. "Spencer… stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore!" She whined, making him laugh. They walked side by side to the outside of the building.

"I can't believe they scheduled a fire drill for today." Lisa said to Jessica.

They stood in the parking lot squinting against the sun. Spencer took out his sunglasses and put them on. "Way to go Spencer, now you really do look like an FBI agent." Jessica teased.

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Taylor and find out if this was just a drill, or if something else is going on." Reid said, leaving his sister to pass the time with her friends.

He found Dr. Taylor at the front of the group speaking to a tall dark haired man, with graying temples. He wore a suit much like the one Reid had considered wearing that morning. "Dr. Taylor, is this a drill or the real thing." He asked.

"Oh… Dr. Reid, this is Dr. Mark Anderson. He is the Principal of the high school." Reid shook his hand and Dr. Anderson said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid. Your sister is one of my best students and one of my best behaved." This he added as though it was the more important of the two, and maybe with his job he had a right to think that way.

"Dr. Anderson, is this a drill or something else?" Spencer repeated his previous question.

"We don't know it wasn't a scheduled drill so we'll wait till the building is cleared." They began to hear sirens in the distance and most of the kids began to cheer as they thought this meant an early day.

The truck pulled up its siren wailing so loud that conversation was impossible. Reid was making his way back to Lisa when his pager vibrated against his side where it was clipped to his belt. He stopped and pulled it off the belt loop. When he saw the message, he felt his heart begin to race.

"Spencer… hey Spencer… what's wrong!" Lisa said approaching him at a slight run. "Spencer, you're white as a sheet, what happened?"

"Ah - I have to go." He stammered, turning in the general direction of his SUV.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Lisa repeated, grabbing his arm when he began to walk away.

"Ah - it's a 911 page from JJ. She's in labor." Spencer said with a terrified and stunned look on his face.

"Wow… that's great… can I come with you to the hospital." Lisa shouted.

That seemed to wake him up. "No… you have to stay here. It's probably going to be awhile before the baby comes and you would be bored waiting at the hospital." He said.

"Oh Spencer please… I promise I won't complain!"

"No… stay here at school, I promise you I'll call you when anything happens."

"Your brother is right." Dr. Taylor was standing behind Jessica. "The firemen have cleared the building. It was a small grease fire in the kitchen that set off the alarms. No damage and no one hurt, so we are resuming classes!"

Everyone else was getting the news and there was a general grumbling amongst the students at this news. The teachers were herding everyone back into the building. "Dr. Taylor… can I walk with Spencer to the car?"

"Alright, but then you get back into class okay?" The older woman patted her on the arm and said to Spencer, "congratulations, give you wife our best from the school."

Spencer made some vague remark and headed to his car. He couldn't believe that an hour ago he'd been worried about talking to a classroom full of kids. This was so much more important than that! This was a reason to be terrified.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You are going to be an awesome Dad." Lisa said when they got to his car.

He stopped and stared at her. "How do you know? I never really had a Dad, what if I screw it up?"

"You're nothing like our dear old Dad, which is why I know you are going to be great. You're an awesome big brother, so it can't be that much harder to be a Dad, right?" Lisa took his hand and her touch reassured him that even if he screwed it up, his kid might turn out okay. After all, he and Lisa were okay in spite of William Reid's influence on them. His heart finally began to beat normal speed. He squeezed her hand and gave her a shaky smile.

"When did you get to be so wise?" He asked her.

"When I found my big brother, and he taught me to be wise." She gave his hand another squeeze, and then she let him go and stepped back.

"Love you Lisa… and I will call you when the baby is here, okay."

"Love you too Spencer, if you don't call me, I'll sic Morgan on you." She teased.

"Don't do that… I'll be good… I promise." He said with mock horror, and crossed his heart and hoped to die. She watched him start the car and drive away before going back into the school.

_A/n one more chapter to come_


	4. Reid, The Next Generation

_A/n here's the last chapter. Thanks again to all who've commented on this story and supported it. _

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. _

**Reid, The Next Generation **

"Just one more push JJ, and it's all over." The doctor said. Spencer was still on his feet, still upright despite what Morgan and Emily had prophesied. He clasped her hand securely with his own, even though she had been squeezing it tightly enough to break it.

She took a deep breath and pushed even though she was exhausted and her hair hung in soaked strips to her shoulders. With a last agonizing scream that scared Reid to death and sent his blood pressure soaring, it was over. At first there was only quiet and the doctor murmuring to the nurse, then there was a small slap of hand on flesh and a baby's lusty cry filled the room. JJ sagged into Reid's arms and began to cry. She was breathing hard and sobbing as the doctor smiled up at them.

"Your daughter is waiting to see you, Dad." He said to Spencer. Reid slowly lowered JJ to her pillows and walked around to the doctor on unsteady feet. Maybe Morgan was right after all, maybe he would faint.

"Come on Dr. Reid, she won't bite." The doctor handed him the scissors and showed him where to cut between the two clamps on the cord. He snipped through the cord with trembling and sweaty hands encased in gloves. The doctor gave the baby to the nurse for an Apgar score and a bit of cleaning up. He glimpsed at bit of her face and the blond hair peeping out of the blanket as they took her away.

He went back to JJ who was sobbing quietly. "Hey mom, don't cry she's okay, and we'll see her in a minute." He wiped away a few of his own tears when she looked up at him with the dark blue eyes he loved. The beautiful face that would forever hold him its grasp was flushed and drawn with fading pain.

"I love you Mrs. Reid." He said leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Dr. Reid." She answered, as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Here we go mama," a small blond haired nurse said. She placed the pink bundle into JJ's arms, and backed away from the parents.

"Oh Spencer… she's beautiful." He watched her begin to cry again and his own eyes filled up with tears. The baby was the only one of the three not crying. She turned into JJ's breast and fell asleep.

"Looks like she knows her mama," Spencer said, watching her with awe. She was so tiny.

"Do you want to hold her papa?" JJ asked tiredly, but with a big smile.

"Ah - no… I don't want to wake her up." He said waving her away.

"Come on Spence she's isn't going to break." JJ then put the baby in his arms before he could protest.

The feelings that rose in his chest when she came into his arms were unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He had scoffed at Morgan when the older man had told him that he'd fallen in love with his son the first time the nurse put him into his arms. It just wasn't possible to feel that strongly about a tiny little red faced person that couldn't talk, or think. He was wrong and he didn't mind admitting it at all. He loved this little person, more than he could express. His breath caught in his throat and he began to cry once more.

"What are we going to call her?" JJ asked.

He could think of only one name. Diana!

"How do you feel about Diana?" He asked anxiously searching his wife's face for any signs she didn't want to give the baby his mother's name.

"I think its perfect, just like her." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa knocked impatiently on the hospital room door, and then entered when Spencer's voice called out "Come on in!"

The room was filled with balloons and flowers. There were little gift bags stacked in one corner, their bright colors adding to the happy atmosphere of the room. A large window covered with blinds sheltered the room as the sun set outside. To her left was the hospital bed where JJ reclined. To her right was a small bassinet. It was empty her eager eyes noticed. She looked back to the left, and saw Spencer sitting in a very comfy looking chair with small bundle in his arms.

"Hey sis, I see you couldn't wait till tommorow to come visit." He teased.

"Is he always a smart ass after dinner?" Lisa asked JJ, ignoring her grinning brother.

"Yes… I can't seem to make him behave." JJ said smirking in Reid's direction.

Lisa hurried over to where he sat with the baby and began to beg to hold her.

"Hey… don't I get a proper hello?" JJ complained.

"What… oh sorry sis, how are you this fine evening?" Lisa asked primly and was rewarded by a glare from JJ.

"Now don't look at me like that in front of the baby."

"You're a real funny girl; did you inherit that from the Reid side of the family?"

Spencer looked up at her from under his messy bangs and they both began to laugh. JJ only shook her head. It was best not to get these two going or you were in trouble!

"Come on Spencer, let me hold her." She couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"Okay but you have to remember to support the head and make sure that you…"

"Hey, I'm a world champion babysitter remember. I think I can hold her right." He withered her with a look, and she just smiled and held out her arms.

He let her take the baby and she didn't speak for so long that JJ said. "Hey, why so quiet, is she that ugly?"

"No… of course not, she's beautiful!" She traced a finger down the sleeping baby's face and then to her hand. The little fingers wrapped around hers in a strong grip.

"She has the same hands that we do Spencer."

"I noticed that. Her eyes are blue, but that can change. We won't know if they will stay blue for about six months."

He moved over to sit next to JJ on the bed. "I hope they get to be the same blue as her mother's." He remarked quietly. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ew… would you two stop it…" Lisa demanded. Spencer smiled wickedly and repeated the kiss, deepening it, and making it last till breathing became an issue for them both. He pulled away to see that JJ was blushing and Lisa was glaring at him.

"That's not funny!"

"Yes it was, infinitely so. You should see the look on your face."

"Ha, ha, I don't know how you put up with him." Lisa groused.

"He's too cute to divorce." JJ answered, earning her a swat on the arm from Spencer.

Diana began to cry and JJ took her from Lisa. "I suppose she's hungry, it's been about three hours since I fed her." She gave Spencer a significant look and he stood up. He held a hand out to Lisa. "Come on peanut. Let's go take a walk."

"But -"

"JJ needs to feed the baby." He said.

Lisa flushed and said, "Oh sorry, we'll come back in a little while."

They made their way out the door and down the hallway to an empty family waiting room. Reid went to the window and looked out. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah it is."

He turned abruptly and faced her. "Lisa, what's going on with you and Henry Dugdale?" She flinched back in surprise when she saw how angry he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about big brother." her hands were fluttering nervously about her like birds, and she felt guilt worm its way into her stomach.

"Don't play games with me Lisa. I was there in the classroom and I saw how you were looking at him. He terrifies you. What happened?"

She turned to look at the far wall. She couldn't look him in the face. "That's great Spencer; you must eat sleep and breathe your job if you can't turn it off around the family. I'll bet JJ loves that about you."

"Don't get smart with me Lisa Reid. You forget I am an expert in body language and your's was screaming at me this morning, even though you disguised your feelings well when we talked. What did he do to you? Don't make me ask you again."

"You're not Dad Spencer… so leave it alone!"

He jerked back in surprise and his face went white. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Oh God… I'm sorry; I didn't mean that, I don't know what I mean." She began to cry stormily. He took two steps up to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. She cried for a long time, letting go of the fear and the anger that had taken over her heart when Hank had tried to… She couldn't, no wouldn't, think about what might have happened if David hadn't been there.

She pulled away from Spencer and went to sit down on the couch at one end of the room. Spencer sat next to her and took one of her hands. She didn't move or say anything for a very long time. Then it all came out in a rush. She refused to look at him and it was a good thing. He didn't want her to see the rage such as he had never known, fill his belly. Not even Tobias Henkel had caused such an anger to rise within him. He clamped down on it. Now was not the time to let her see how upset he was.

He was thrilled that David had helped her. She talked about this boy all the time and he knew that she had a huge crush on him. He smiled to hear that she was going to go to a game with him that Saturday. Still… it might be a good idea to do a background check on the boy, just it case. Maybe he could have Morgan follow them, just to be safe.

"Are you still mad at me Spencer?" She looked up, her eyes, that were so like his own, full of tears.

"No, but next time I need you to tell me right away if something like this happens. Did you tell your teacher or a counselor?"

"No! I just want to forget it happened. Please don't tell anyone!" He shouldn't let her talk him out of telling someone, but he knew what it was like to get bullied and sometimes it was wiser not to provoke another confrontation.

"Okay peanut… I promise. I am going to call CPS, there's something not right at that home and he is still a minor that needs help. Maybe things can still turn around for him?"

"I doubt it, he's a jackass."

"Language," Spencer said mildly. "Honey… he's reacting to his environment, it's made him angry and -"

"Don't give me that profiler crap big brother; he does stuff like that because he likes to hurt people." She argued, pulling a Kleenex out of the bag she carried with her. She wiped her eyes and they dared Spencer to disagree with her.

"I'm not going to lecture you on criminal psychology. You already understand enough of it to make me scared for you." He said rocking back and forth nervously on the couch.

"I don't want to be a profiler if that's what you're afraid of. Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

"Okay but first chance I get, I'm calling CPS."

She rolled her eyes and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, let's go back and see the baby."

He followed her out of the room admiring her resiliency. Even so, he was going to have a talk with Maggie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team had come and gone about an hour before, so Lisa was able to have Diana to herself. Reid wanted to kick her out so he could hold his daughter, and JJ just laughed at them both.

"Guess what wife of mine, Lisa here has a date with David!"

"Really… _the_ David," JJ asked her red faced sister-in-law.

"Thanks bro, nice to know you can keep a secret!" She pouted.

"What I want to know is why my husband is privy to this knowledge before me?" JJ asked the flustered young woman.

"I was going to tell you after you got out of the hospital, but you know how Spencer is. He has to profile everyone."

"Hey… I -"

"She's right husband dear. You make it impossible for anyone to keep a secret. Diana is going to hate you when she's a teenager."

"Good… that's just the way I want it." He said proudly and seriously.

"So tell me all about it, what happened." JJ asked, making a mental note to have a long and serious talk with her misguided husband.

"Well… Jessica said this morning that if I didn't talk to him, she would and you know how she is." Lisa said with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

"Yeah… I know how she is." JJ had pity for her little sister-in-law. She remembered being that type of friend in high school, and now had enough distance from those years to see how annoying that could be.

"Anyway… I was thinking about asking Spencer for some advice on how to talk to him and -" She stopped and stared in amazement when JJ began to laugh like a loon.

"What's so funny?" Spencer demanded his face going red again. The baby remained asleep in Lisa's arms even though JJ's laughter was making her laugh too.

JJ wiped at her eyes as the chuckles finally stopped. "I'm sorry baby… it's just the thought of you giving dating advice."

He wanted to be insulted but he knew she was right.

"JJ is right; I'm not the best person to question about dating." He then explained how he and JJ had gone to a Redskins game together and what a disaster that had been.

"But if it was so bad, how did you to end up together?" She asked curiously while rocking Diana gently in the chair she sat in.

"Lisa you know I'm a recovering drug addic...t right?" He said forthrightly. It no longer shamed him to admit it, and he was happier than anyone ever knew to feel that way.

"Yeah, you told me about Tobias and the Dilaudid, but what does that have to do with JJ?"

"You see kiddo, I almost died. I had an overdose at the BAU and lucky for me Morgan found me in time. I went to rehab and got clean. JJ was there everyday they didn't have a case, and after she got over being furious with me, she told that she loved me and the rest is history."

He saw that Lisa was crying again and he kicked himself for being so blunt. He shouldn't have said it like that.

"Peanut I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." He went to her chair and sat down next to her.

"How come you never told me this before?" she asked and she was a little angry at him for keeping his near fatal overdose from her.

"I didn't want to scare you, you're just a kid and -" He reared back in surprise when her eyes turned to ice and her face went red with fury.

"I'm not a kid anymore so don't treat me like one!"

"I'm sorry... you're right. Will you forgive me?" He hugged her a bit awkwardly since she still held Diana.

"Yeah, just don't do it again, I love you Spencer I want to help you if you need it."

"Okay, I promise."

A sudden strange look came over his face as he looked down at his daughter.

"Hey baby… what is it?" JJ asked.

"I just had a terrible thought, now there will be three beautiful girls that have me wrapped around their fingers. My life is no longer my own." He said in a horrified whisper.

"Took you long enough to figure that out." JJ said with a satisfied smirk over Lisa's laughter.

THE END


End file.
